


devil girl

by Anonymous



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Canon Non-Binary Character, F/M, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:15:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25496692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Veronica Waters is trying to find her way in the world when she meets Louis Tomlinson, an artist who is kinder to her than she deserves. As she tries to discover herself and pursue these feelings she has for him, her flaws become obstacles between them. Will she lose everything trying to get to him?
Relationships: Louis Tomlinson/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2
Collections: One Direction





	devil girl

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: death, depression/anxiety, transphobia

chapter one —

Veronica swore under her breath. Little flowers of pain burst open, up and down her back. For hours she had lain here, enduring the agony of the needle pressing down, up and down, too fast to notice it had gone up at all.

“This is one hell of a first tattoo, ma'am,” the artist marveled as he finally pulled back and set the needle aside. “You're a trooper, though.” As he wiped excess ink off her skin, she winced, the pressure relighting any pain that might've been fading. “Well, this'll be a bitch to bandage, so sit tight.” Realizing he meant he was done, she loosed a breath she hadn't known she'd been holding. Her back felt like it was on fire.

“Oh, my god, are you finally done?” Veronica could hear her friend Aspen's phone click as they locked it and rose to their feet. “That took like all day. We're gonna be stuck in rush hour traffic now...”

“Aspen, shut up and take a picture before he covers it up,” Veronica replied. She was eager to see the masterpiece, as well as share it online. When she heard the click of a photo being taken, she smiled. “Thanks, send it to me, 'kay?” They didn't respond.

“Aaaand there you have it, miss!” the artist announced after putting the finishing touches on the bandaging. “Leave this on for at least an hour or two, then wash the tattoo with warm water and soap, then use Aquafor ointment on it, just a thin layer. Do that several times a day, no pools or baths, and you're good to go!”

“Awesome!” Slowly, Veronica sat up and very carefully pulled her old American Eagle t-shirt on. No bra, not until that tattoo was healed up. She slid off the table and stretched, wincing as the movement triggered a bit more pain from the tattoo. She didn't know they hurt after the tattoo was complete.

The picture that Aspen had sent her was flawless, as expected from a photographer. Atop reddened skin lay an enormous display of eloquent lines and swirls, all joining together to form a large elegant heart between her shoulder blades. The tattoo covered the entirety of her back. It had taken hours to complete, with breaks in between where Veronica questioned her decision. But she had wanted this tattoo since her mother had painted it when she was seven years old.

Veronica shook her head, dismissing the pain triggered by thinking of her dead mother. She had died seven months ago. I've cried enough. “Okay, let's go, I'm fucking famished,” she said, her voice steady as ever. She would not allow grief to drag her down.

The intense humidity nearly choked them as soon as they stepped out into the parking lot. Immediately, Veronica felt gross and sticky, and she grimaced. “I fucking hate summer.”

“I can't tell if you're more or less of a bitch when you're in pain,” Aspen remarked with a chuckle. They swept their short caramel hair to the side, already feeling the sweat forming on their forehead.

“Ha-ha,” she said dryly. “Where are we going?” Her old Toyota Camry creaked as they both got into it. The setting sun reflected off the dirty red hood. “Did I already say how much I hate the sun?”

“Isn't that free Comic-Con going on at the expo center?” Aspen pulled out their phone after starting the car. “Yeah... Oh, that ATLA cosplay group you love so much is doing a panel in an hour. We can catch it and then leave right after.”

Veronica's face twisted into a grimace. Yes, she loved Avatar: The Last Airbender, an old comic-based cartoon from 2005, and the specific local cosplay group they were referring to, but free cons were always stinky. Paid cons were stinky too, but at least people who buy tickets are more likely to shower. Not to mention how crowded it would be because it was free... But she really wanted to meet this cosplay group. She clasped her hands together. “Sounds like a plan.”

Christ, it was just as stinky as she'd expected. Her nose crinkled as she and Aspen navigated the open auditorium, which was cram packed with sweaty gamers and cosplayers. The hum of chatter gave her a headache. She crossed her arms, sporting her oh-so-famous resting bitch face. “Do you know where we're going, Aspen?”

“Of course!” they chimed. They gently grabbed her elbow and lead her into a wide corridor. It was less crowded her and the air was more breathable. “It's room 3A... Right here!”

The two friends peeked in. At the front of the room was a table, at which several cosplayers sat. Chairs were lined up for the audience. It wasn't a very large room, so no microphones were needed. Aspen's face lit up as they marveled at the cosplayers, who were dressed as the women of ATLA; Katara, Toph, Suki, Ty Lee, Mai, and Azula. Mai and Azula were Veronica's favorite because of their cold demeanors, but Aspen preferred Ty Lee and Suki, who had much more positive personalities.

The panel was mostly just answering questions fans had about the series. The cosplayers would respond in character but occasionally speak out of character to theorize or offer their own insight.

As the panel went on, Aspen and Veronica chatted while leaning against a wall at the back. “My favorite thing about cons,” Aspen whispered, “is the anonymity. No one knows who you are. You can be anything you want.”

“Well, isn't that the point of cosplay? To be someone else,” Veronica replied, brow furrowed.

Aspen shook their head. “Not just as a cosplayer. As a regular person. You can be anything you want here because no one judges you. You don't have to be Veronica. You can be...Roni!”

“‘Roni?’ Like, macaroni?”

“Yeah! And I... I can be Aspen. And no one will even know to call me Ashley. No one will use the wrong pronouns. I can be me.” Their face flushed red and they looked away.

Veronica knew their identity was hard. So many people rejected it. She smiled softly. "Yes. You're Aspen. They/them.”

Aspen looked up and smiled back, their green eyes sparkling. Even the smallest acknowledgement of their identity made them so happy.

The panel seemed to be coming to a close. Those who had been in the audience were either lingering or filing out back into the hallway.

A shaggy-looking brunette approached them suddenly, smiling with his hands in the pockets of his skinny jeans. “Nice panel, eh?”

Veronica had forgotten how normalized talking to strangers was at cons. She offered a small grin before returning to her naturally cold expression. “It was pretty cool. I love this cosplay group so much.”

He nodded. “Yeah, me too. I'm Louis, by the way. What's your name?”

Before she could reply, Aspen cut in. “Roni! Her name is Roni.”

Veronica glared at them, but they smiled and urged her to go along with it. No one had ever called her Roni. She turned and smiled. “Uh, yeah, I'm Roni. Nice to meet you, Louis.”

______________________________


End file.
